The Confessions of Young Sirius Black
by harmonyweasly
Summary: Katie says I fall down a lot: on my butt, on my face, and possibly on her dog. But I'd like to say, in my defense, that is not true. I don't fall down all that much at all. At least, before I meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was as excited as any young wizard can be. Here he was on platform 9 and 3/4 about to embark on the most exciting adventure of his life. He couldn't help Bouncing up and down as he stared at the magnificent steam engine that was The Hogwarts Express.

"Sirius," his mother scolded, "You're showing far too much emotion and it's not proper."

Walburga Black was an impatient and strict woman. She might have been considered pretty, sharing her son's thick black hair and gray eyes, but the usual grimace on her face and the look as if she both smelt something bad and had a stick up her ass demolished this.

Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, gave Sirius a smirk as he stood straight and proper, looking down in disgust, as his mother did, at the many children dressed in muggle clothing.

"Yes, Mam." Sirius said dejectedly, as he tried to mimic the rest of his family's, minus his father's, stance.

Orion Black worked for the ministry and had far more important things to do than see his first born son off to his first year of boarding school.

The train's horn began to blow and many young wizards and witches hugged their families tearfully and boarded the train. Sirius's departure was not the same.

"Well Goodbye," Walburga said stiffly, without even so much as putting her hand on the young lads shoulder.

"Bye, "Sirius muttered.

Regulus looked torn as his mother turned to leave wanting something before his brother left for a year.

"Regulus," Walburga called sternly, expecting him to follow.

Regulus gave one last look to Sirius, then followed his mother.

Sirius sighed and made his way on to the train. He discovered most of the compartments were already full and stopped toward the end where a boy with jet black hair and glasses sat alone.

"May I sit here?" Sirius asked.

The boy looked up he had been staring out the window and waving to his family.

"Sure," he grinned, "I'm James, James Potter."

Sirius sat down and grinned back.

"Sirius, Sirius Black."

"So," James said lightly, "What house are you hoping for?"

"Oh, Sltheryn, my parents would kill me if I got anything else." Sirius imagined his mother disowning him, like she had already done to other family members she disapproved of.

"Sltheryn," James wrinkled his nose, in what Sirius thought a perfect impression of his mother, "That snooty lot? I'm hoping for Gryffindor the home of the Brave."

Just then the compartment door swung open revealing a young boy with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a slight scar on his left cheek.

"May I sit here?" The boys voice was quite and somewhat shy.

"Of course," both Sirius and James replied in unison.

"Thanks," the boy said taking a seat next to Sirius, "I'm Remus Lupin."

*

On the other side of the train in another compartment sat a little red haired girl, her nose in a book. The Compartment door swung open and the girl looked up from her book, curiously. Inside stepped another girl, her hair strawberry blonde, and her eyes a deep brown. The second girl grinned, her thin lips revealing straight white teeth.

"Hi," she said," I'm Katie, mind if I sit here, every where else is full."

"Not at all I'm Lily," said the red haired girl, as she folded the page of her book and put it away.

*  
Sirius stood in the great hall in between James and Remus. He tried to hide his trembling as the sorting list got closer to B. What if, for some odd reason, he didn't get Sltheryn? He tried to remain confident, everyone in his family had been placed there, the odds of him being the only one not to be was one in a hundred, or some great math percentage. He stared at the two boys he had befriended on the train and saw, oddly enough; they seemed just as frightened as him.

He hoped, despite James's apparent dislike for it, that both him and Remus were placed in Sltheryn as well.

Black, Sirius

Sirius almost jumped in surprise as his name was called. Nervously he forced his feet to walk up to the sorting hat. He sat down and the sorting hat was placed on his head and slipped immediately past his eyes.

_Hmm, a Black I see. But what is this? You're much different from the rest of your family  
aren't you?_  
Uh oh. That wasn't what the hat was supposed to be saying. The hat should have already placed him in Sltheryn.

_Sltheryn, you say? But that's not what you really want is it? You're longing to rebel from you're family's pure blood ways, because you know you don't belong there._  
'Shut up stupid hat,' Sirius thought desperately not liking where this was going, 'You don't know what I want!' But it was too late because just then the hat had made it's decision.

_Gryffindor!_

The great hall was silent. The Blacks were a well known Wizarding family and no one knew what to make of young Sirius Black who was the only Black ever to have been sorted in to a house other than Sltheryn. Dumbledore was the first to recover and he applauded slowly, leading the rest of the great hall in to soft uncertain applauding.

Sirius was dazed as he went off to his table, not the Sltheryn table, but the Gryffindor. Suddenly he filled with a fiery rage. How could that stupid hat really know where he belonged? That rage only subsided a little when both Remus and James went to greet him at the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't till Professor McGonagall called the name "Robins, Katie." That Sirius bothered to look up and suddenly all his anger was forgotten.

*  
Who was that angel walking towards the hat? Or maybe angel wasn't the right word for her. He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes all the way from his new table. No, she was no angel, despite her innocent and beautiful looks. He watched her long strawberry blond hair flow out behind her as she briskly made her way to the stool, a slight bounce in her step. She sat down eagerly, everything about her was animated. Sirius watched in horror as the hat was placed on her head and quickly covered her beautiful eyes. He tried not to panic and instead stared at her confident and equally mischievous grin. She was not nervous as he had been or the majority, or the first years for that matter. No, she seemed perfectly at ease. He was startled when the sorting hat called out Gryffindor and he realized that was his house! His previous disappointment vanished in to thin air, for any house she was in was sure to be a great one.

_Edited by the fabulous Nomad_

**If I beg hard enough will you review? Well it's worth a try, Please please please review with a cheary on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie sat crisscrossed on her bed with Lily Evans and their two new dorm mates, Penelope Alistair and Malinda Goodenburg.

"Alright Penelope," Malinda said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, um," Penelope's innocent blue eyes scanned each girl, "truth?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Penelope stared downward, a pink flush inching its way onto her pale skin.

"Well, I, there was this boy."

The other three girls' eyes were now all glued to Penelope, waiting for details.

"Go on," Katie urged eagerly.

"Well, I had the hugest crush on him, I thought I was in love, and one day I just blurted it out, and," Penelope paused to stare dreamily out the window, a small smile playing on her lips, "and then he kissed me."

"How romantic," Lily sighed.

"Ok, Lily," Katie bounced up and down excitedly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lily answered automatically.

"Oh, come on, you ran out of truths."

"Fine, dare."

Katie grinned, "Alright I dare you, all of you, to come explore the castle with me!"

"We'll get caught!" Penelope pleaded.

"It's only our first night!" Lily argued.

"You sound like a lot of chickens to me! Come on, we won't get caught, I promise."

*

Sirius was restless; he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He glanced around his dorm.

James was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, while Remus was getting acquainted with their new dorm mate, Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius didn't quite like Peter; he was too nervous and twitchy. His Chubby stomach lolled out in front of him and his small rat like eyes were always too frightened.

"Alright," Sirius announced, "I'm going exploring, who's with me?"

"What if someone catches us?" Remus asked, wanting to make sure their plan was fool-proof.

James jumped up and started rummaging through his trunk. The rest of the boys followed him with their curious eyes.

"I've got just the thing," he declared, as he knelt down and pulled out a cloak.

"What's an old cloak going to help?" Peter asked.

James rolled his eyes. "It's not just any old cloak, it's an invisibility cloak." With that he flung the cloak around himself and suddenly vanished.

All three boys gasped in awe.

"Imagine that Groddy man - Filch, that's it - finding us," Malinda giggled.

"Shh!" Lily spun around harshly, "It's like you want us to get caught!"

Katie rolled her eyes to the other girls. Lily was clearly on edge about breaking the rules.  
The four of them tip-toed down the corridors, keeping close to the walls in case they needed to hide.

"Ow, Remus, get off my bloody foot!"

All four girls stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" Lily whispered.

"You're one to talk Sirius! Stop jabbing me with your elbow!"

"James, Sirius, would you kindly shut up; you're going to get us caught."

Katie pulled out her wand, though she knew it was useless on account of her not knowing any spells. "Who's there, show yourself!"

All four boys were now silent. Still hidden beneath the cloak they slowly turned around.

Standing there with her wand at the ready, stood the girl Sirius had seen earlier.

Unable to hold in the urge of meeting her, Sirius slowly took off the cloak. He took a quick glance at Peter and Remus; they were both staring at the ground in embarrassment. He took a glance in the other direction at James. He was gaping with his mouth wide open at a red headed girl, like a fool.

Well no girl - no matter how pretty - was going to make a fool out of him! So Sirius pulled himself together, rested his back on the wall and said, "Hey Ladies, you're up a little late aren't you?"

"So are you," Katie pointed out.

Sirius tried to ignore the quickening of his heart beat at the sound of her voice. He walked over to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Sir-," just then he tripped on a suit of armor and found himself falling on to the girl.

For a moment he was stunned. He could feel the warmth of her breath and the pounding of her heart. He could stay in this blissful happy place forever.

"Um," Katie managed, she was lying on the floor with some clumsy boy on top of her and her head really hurt from being knocked down, it was enough to make her very grumpy, "Would you kindly get off of me?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Now Sirius heard the laughter. Even James had broken out of zombie mode to laugh madly at Sirius like the loon he was.

"Oh, right, right." Bliss had run away and now embarrassment was flooding in. Sirius got to his feet and felt hot blood pulsing to his cheeks. He was blushing! Sirius Black didn't blush! Trying to keep his cool he helped the girl to her feet.

"Anyway like I was saying, I'm Sirius, and you are?"

"Katie," she replied curtly as she brushed herself off. "So, are you always that clumsy?"

His friends were off again, obviously enjoying his humiliation.

"I'm not clumsy!" He protested.

"You just fell on top of me, "Katie reminded him. It appeared the boy was stupid as well.

"You shouldn't have been in my way!"

"In your way?" Katie shrieked she was infuriated and so was Sirius.

The two were so caught up in their fury, and their friends so amused, that no one noticed Filch making his way down the hallway, firmly gripping his lamp, and followed by his meddlesome cat.

"Ah, what do we have here? First years wandering the castle after hours. Naughty, naughty, naughty. All Gryffindors I see wonder what McGonagall will make of this."

The children were silenced by that dreadful voice, goose bumps making their way across their arms and legs.

"It's only my first day and I already have a detention," Lily cried as the eight children were being led to McGonagall's office.

"It's alright Lily, maybe we'll be left with a warning," said Penelope as she patted Lily on the back.

"Well none of us would be in this mess if it weren't for your loud mouth friend over there," snapped Sirius as he shot Katie a death glare.

"Me! You were the one who woke the whole bloody castle up because you can't even manage to walk without tripping!"

"Here we are," stated Filch, a rather nasty grin on his face.

Edited by the fabulous pieface


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius Black has to be the most annoyingly, stupid boy I've ever met!"Katie rambled to Lily while they made their way to the Great hall."Two weeks of Bloody detention, and he blames me?!"

Lily winced at the word detention, "Don't remind me, now I think it's this way."She turned right on the corridor while Katie followed, still going off about Sirius.

Katie calmed down a little as the smell of French toast and fried eggs made it way to her nose, and her belly rumbled, loudly.

"Holy shit Robbins, was that you?"

"Black!" Katie swung around, "don't you have anything better to do then make my life miserable?!" She didn't give Sirius a chance for witty remark back. She simple turned and marched in the great hall, leaving Sirius with that same, sad blush.

"B-b-bye Lilly," James called out, but it was no use, she had already followed Katie.

"You're pathetic," Sirius said rolling his eyes at James.

"Me, I'm not the one blushing!"

"Look, you're both pathetic," Remus decided, peacemaking as usual.

"You're right Remus! Cheers to being pathetic," cried out Sirius.

"Cheers," cried out James.

Remus rolled his eyes and made his way to the Gryffindor table, Peter following in bewilderment.

*

Penelope, Lily, and Malinda were all staring at Katie with something between wonder and disgust.

How could one tiny little girl fit so much in her mouth?

"Umm, Iay ust Loave bweakfat don you?"Katie said as the toast in her mouth threatened to spill out.

Lily looked away quickly so she wasn't in danger of barfing, when something caught the corner of her eye.

There at the Sltheryn table sat a tall angular boy, his greasy black hair hiding his face, as he sat hunched over a book.

Hogwarts was a big school and until now Lily had not been able to catch a glimpse of her friend.

Excitedly Lily jumped up and began running toward the Sltheryn table, till someone tugged her arm strongly.

"Lily, what are you doing?"Malinda's low voice hissed.

Lily pulled herself from Malinda's grip."What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to talk to Severus," she pointed to the greasy boy at the Sltheryn table.

Malinda's eyes followed Lily's pointing finger."Lily you can't do that!"

"And why not?" Lily folded her arms in defiance, her anger almost matching her fiery red hair.

"Because, he's a Sltheryn," Lily seemed unperturbed by this fact, Malinda smacked her head in frustration, "Gosh, Lily don't you know anything? My brothers told me all about Sltheryns and trust me you don't want to be mixing about with them."

Penelope and Katie stood silent sensing the tension in the air. Finally Katie stood up wiping the crumbs on her face off with her napkin and came to Lily's aid. "Oh shut it Malinda, Lily can talk to whomever she wants without you butting in It's just a bunch of gossip anyway."

For once Malinda seemed to be speechless. Lily nodded her head in approval, then beamed gratefully at Katie before skipping off to see her friend.

*

Lily crept up to the Sltheryn table until she was right behind Severus. She quickly covered his eyes with her small hands and giggled, "Guess who?"

Snape turned around in surprise, he recognized that voice anywhere."Lily?" he breathed, aware that his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

"The one and only. I'm so glad I found you! You'll never guess what happened, to me of all people! Oh and you have to meet my new friends!"

He closed his eyes and let himself be taken by the familiar hum of Lily's voice as she talked a mile a minute not pausing for breath.

*

Sirius was gawking in amazement at Katie, who sat as far away as the table allowed. He didn't know it was possible to eat so much, it was a wonder she didn't explode.

"Why do you think Lily's talking to that boy?" Sirius was interrupted from his thoughts, from James who was staring with envy at a greasy Sltheryn boy who Lily was chatting with.

"So," Sirius said to distract both James and himself, "I've been thinking about this detention thing, and I say we get our revenge on Filch for it!"

Even Remus looked away from his book with interest at this idea.

"Any suggestions?" continued Sirius.

"We could sneak him some poly juice potion?"James suggested.

"Naw."

"What if we painted miss Norris's tale."James tried again.

"That's lame."

"I have an idea," said Peter excitedly," Why don't we kidnap Miss Norris!"

All three boys gaped at Peter who now began to get uncomfortable with the silence. In the little time Sirius had known Peter it was apparent he wasn't too bright, but now as Sirius stared at the chubby little boy he wondered if there was more

to him after all.

"Peter that's Brilliant!"Sirius finally spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts castle was covered in a deep silence as day said her goodbyes and night was welcomed in. All the children of Hogwarts were sleeping, like good dutiful children, all except four boys. Huddled under one cloak, four boys, all different in size and appearance, crept out of their common rooms and in to an empty corridor. Once there they ducked in to an empty classroom and tore the cloak off.

"Alright," said Remus," every one clear on the plan?" He took out a roll of parchment and lay it on a nearby table.

"First," started Sirius, "Remus will flood the boy's bathroom, while Peter distracts Filch and leads him to the flooded bathroom."

"Why do I have to be the distraction," Peter whined.

"Because, you're, a good… distracter! That's it! Now let me finish. Anyways, Remus will have left the bathrooms by then and will meet up with James and me to put a locating charm on Miss Norris. I shall then find and capture the victim while James leaves a note stating are demands. Got it?"

"Got it," replied the three other boys.

Filch had had a bad day. He had been off on his nightly patrol as usual. When that Pettigrew kid had come running through the halls shouting, "I'm up past my curfew! I'm up past my curfew!" He was wondering what the little idiot was up to and so ran after him, and for a boy on the chubby side, that kid could run. Finally he disappeared in to the boy's bathroom which was flooded to the brim. Filch grimaced in disgust as his socks went wet. He quickly got out the mop, grumbling to himself about why he'd taken a job that involved annoying fat boys and flooded bathrooms. By the time he had gotten back to his office he found it completely pink and frilly! Infuriated, he slammed the door behind him, when he noticed something even more strange, Miss Norris was missing!!

She usually was sitting there on his bed when she was through with her nightly patrols, and, because of the bathroom, he'd been late, too. He stared at his empty pillow in despair. Where was his fury little goddess? His one true friend, the only creature, cat or human, who could stalk out misbehaving children to such a degree it, looked like art, gone.

He turned back toward the door, knowing he must find her, when something caught his eye. There, nailed to his door, was a roll of parchment with messy scrawl. Slowly Filch took down the parchment and opened it. It read the following:

_Dear __Argus Filch,_

_Your beloved cat, Miss Norris, is in grave and terrible danger unless you __do__ comply with the following demands .On Tuesday night, at midnight, you shall go to the empty classroom in the left corridor on the 6__th__ floor. There you must bring with you every item you've ever confiscated and ten hundred chocolate frogs. You must also be wearing the pink lady garment, you will find in your underwear drawer and a sign across your neck stating you are clearly a loser. Last but not least you must first demolish any detentions you have given thus far._

_If you agree to following terms your cat will be returned safely to you, if not the consequences will be dire. _

The sun crept up over the hills of Scotland and shone brilliantly on a lone standing castle. It Shined in through the windows, a lighting the once dark, and waking up the young witches and wizards inside, filling silence with life.

"Wake up! Wake Up! Where Late!" Remus Lupin attempted to wake up his still snoring friends and was epically failing to do so. He snatched Peter's pillow and began beating James ferociously with it. "Wake Up!!!!!!!!!"

James still asleep lifted his hand and murmured something about tax reductions.

Remus turned to Peter and flung his bed sheet out from under him causing the boy to fall off his bed. And yet he kept on snoring, not noticing anything.

Finally he turned to Sirius and slapped him hard across the face. This had the desired effect and Sirius jumped up, startled and frightened. When he'd come to terms of where he was, Sirius turned to Remus, a burning hatred in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for??!!"

Remus rolled his eyes, and peter lazily opened his, Sirius's booming voice having finally waked him.

Remus prepared to reply when James who was still blissfully sleeping said something shocking all three boys in to silence.

"Oh Lilykins, I knew you knew I was sexy."

The silence, however, did not last long because they were soon laughing their heads off.

James rubbed his hazel eyes and sat up. This only sent the boys in to a further fit of laughter at the sight of his jet black hair sticking out on all sides.

Katie sat in Potions doodling on her notes, tentatively. She had only been at Hogwarts a few days and already had labeled this to be one of her least favorite subjects. Slughorn liked to pick favorites and it was clear Katie would not be added to that list any time soon, or ever for that matter. It all started on her first day of classes; Slughorn had been trying to appear like a jolly good natured man, his belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly, like old Santy Clause him self . He called out role till he got to Robbins, Katie, the only name where silence followed.

"Robbins, Katie?"

Silence. Till Lily, the goody tushu she was, shouted out, "She's right here professor." She pointed at a sleeping Katie who sat beside her.

"What?" Katie raised her head and rubbed her eyes before letting out a huge yawn.

Professor Slughorn stomped over to her seat jiggling all the way.

"Miss Robbins, why, may I ask are you sleeping in my class?"

Katie looked up at all the jiggling glory that was Slughorn and rubbed her eyes again. "I was tired, "she answered simply.

Ever since then Slughorn had hated her, which was weird because all her teachers, even McGonagall, liked her. Lily of course made his favorites list, the traitor. But despite what Old Sluggy wanted her to think, she had a feeling he must find her humor enduring.

"Miss Robins would you care to pay attention to class, instead of making silly drawings where your notes should be."

"Oh but I was drawing a picture of my favorite teacher." Katie held up a drawing of a circle with a head and stick arms and legs. She smiled innocently making her brown eyes so large and believable that most everyone believed she was serious.

Slughorn's mouth dropped as he decided what to make of this.

"Isn't it pretty?" Katie really was quite a good actress.

The baffled Slughorn merely turned back to the lesson.


End file.
